Family, We Are!
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Mereka yang tulus. Mereka yang peduli. Mereka yang mengerti. {drabble-ficlet-compilation, canon, family!au.} / Chapter 10: China menyukai dan selalu menunggu sebuah perayaan tahunan yang membuat seluruh adiknya berkumpul menjadi satu di Lijiang.
1. Of Homecoming and Afternoon Nap

**Family, We Are! **

**Chapter 1: Of Homecoming and Afternoon Nap**

(Chibi!America, England)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

"Engwand?"

America meniti tapak-tapak kecil bersama boneka kelinci di pelukannya. England pulang hari ini dan ia berjanji akan membacakan cerita mengenai peri-peri lagi, namun sejak tadi siang batang hidung pemuda itu tak terlihat sama sekali.

Ah, America kesal. Kadang England memang suka lupa begitu_—_padahal ia sudah menunggu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia mencari ke seluruh ruangan di rumah. Ruang makan, ruang musik, gudang, bahkan kamar England sendiri, tapi England tak muncul juga. Apa jangan-jangan England pergi lagi tanpa pamit?

America hampir menangis ketika akhirnya ia masuk ke ruang tamu dan menemukan England tertidur di sofa. Punggungnya naik turun seirama dengan napasnya. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti yang dikenakan ketika pulang tadi dan oh-ada sepoci teh yang sudah mendingin dan buku yang masih terbuka. Seketika, America merasa lega; jadi, sejak tadi England di sini.

Kaki-kakinya mendekati England secara otomatis, lantas meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi si pemuda yang tertidur. Hangat. America ingat ia pernah merasa seperti itu dulu. Kepalanya pusing bukan main dan rasanya tidak enak. Jangan-jangan England juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Engwand pusing?" tanyanya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Kalau ia sedang sakit, America lebih suka ada orang yang menemaninya dibanding tidur sendirian_—_dan itulah yang ingin diterapkannya sekarang. Namun sudah tak ada tempat yang tersisa baginya untuk tidur di sebelah England. America terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Atensinya meluncur kepada punggung England; _ah, itu bisa juga dijadikan tempat tidur_, pikirnya. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia memanjat naik dan berbaring di atas tubuh England. Pemuda di bawahnya hanya mengerang sebentar, tetapi tidak bereaksi lebih lanjut.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Engwand. Tidak apa-apa Engwand tidak bisa bercerita padaku hari ini, yang penting Engwand cepat sembuh dan tidak pergi lama-lama lagi," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut England pelan, lantas bernapas seirama dengan pemuda di bawahnya.

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/N: **Halo, semuanya! Ehe. Ini pertama kalinya saya main ke fandom Hetalia (oh, dan comeback saya setelah bertahun-tahun ga main ke FFn juga, hehe) jadi salam kenal yaa! :)) Anyway, ini drabble compilation dari canon!hetalia yang punya siblings (atau mirip siblings, kayak amengland ini ehehe) dan dibuat berdasarkan suatu fanart, jadi untuk kelanjutannya ditunggu saja xD Oh ya, judul juga terinspirasi dari Hetalia: Beautiful World yang episode 14. Terus untuk chapter ini, fanart-nya bisa liat di sini: www . pinterest pin / 345510602634010430 / (hilangkan spasi). So, see you guys real soon!

P.S: Kenapa di sini America manggil England, Engwald, soalnya pas chibi!America di English-dub kedengerannya begitu sih ehehe.


	2. Of Beers, Dogs, and a Brother

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 2: Of Beers, Dogs, and a Brother**

(Germany, Prussia)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

"Oi, West, istirahat dulu!"

Germany menoleh dari kegiatannya menyikat bulu-bulu Aster untuk mendapati bahwa kakaknya membawa dua botol _beer_ ke kebun belakang. Prussia berjongkok di sebelah Germany, menyodorkan _beer_-nya pada sang adik dengan tangan kiri, sementara Blackie, si German Shepherd, mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ah, coba lihat anjing-anjing keren ini, West!" Prussia duduk, menggaruk belakang telinga Blackie sambil meneguk _beer_-nya. "Meskipun tak sekeren tuannya, sih."

Germany menyingkirkan sikatnya, hanya mengerling pada Prussia; tidak berniat menjawab kenarsisan kakaknya. Ia memperhatikan Aster menggoyangkan bulu-bulunya, lalu mulai berlari mengelilingi halaman. Ah, ya; anjing yang satu itu memang paling hiperaktif.

"Aku hampir lupa kapan memberikanmu si Aster itu. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku masih sering berperang dengan kerennya dan menemukan dia terluka di pinggir jalan, ya?" Prussia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar itu, Germany langsung teringat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih kecil dan saat kakaknya baru kembali dari medan perang. Lelaki pulang ke rumah itu membawa seekor anjing berjenis Golden Retriever dalam gendongannya. Beberapa tubuhnya luka-luka dan ia terlihat lemah, namun selebihnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Germany amat senang. Ia menamainya Aster, lalu merawatnya dengan baik hingga sekarang.

"Jujur saja, West, waktu itu aku sangat bingung karena kau meminta seekor anjing. Kau tahulah, aku tidak boleh membuang-buang kas negara untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Untung saja Aster terluka di pinggir jalan dan aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu secara gratis! HAHAHA! Kau beruntung memiliki kakak yang super keren!"

Kalimat barusan terdengar pelit, memang. Germany paham cara Prussia berkata-kata, begitu pula makna yang tersembunyi di belakangnya—ya, Prussia hanya membual. Germany tahu sebenarnya apapun yang ia minta dulu, pasti akan dikabulkan oleh Prussia. Dan seekor anjing? Oh, sekalipun ia tidak menemukan Aster, pasti Prussia akan tetap memberikannya dengan berbagai cara. Hanya nasibnya saja yang sedang beruntung.

(Dan Germany juga tahu kalau sisi kemanusiaan Prussia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat anjing menderita di pinggir jalan.)

Germany tersenyum tipis mengingat masa lalunya bersama Prussia.

"Hei, _Bruder_."

"Oi?"

"Terima kasih."

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Germany-Prussia itu favorit saya sebenarnya hahaha xD Mereka tipe-tipe pasangan kakak-adek yang kalo ketemu gengsi bilang sayang, tapi sebenernya saling sayang gitu. Juga, nama-nama anjing ini canon, loh, untuk yang belum tau. Jadi Germany emang punya tiga anjing. Cuma masalah Prussia yang ngasih si Aster itu ide saya aja. Oh, ya. Ini lagi cepet aja update-nya, ehe. Untuk ke depannya saya nggak tahu apakah bakal secepat ini atau enggak :)) Untuk yang sudah komentar kemarin, terima kasih yaa :)) Anyway, untuk chapter ini fanart-nya ada di sini: pin / 138133913545949101 /

See you soon! :)


	3. Of Harsh Winter and Two Sisters

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 3: Of Harsh Winter and Two Sisters**

(Chibi!Russia, Chibi!Belarus, Ukraine)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Russia pulang dengan tubuh menggigil dan dipenuhi luka.

Sama seperti biasa, hari itu ia habiskan dengan mencoba berteman dengan beberapa orang. Nyaris berhasil, sebenarnya—ia baru saja mendekati Lithuania—bila saja anak-anak nakal semacam Teutonic Knights tidak mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, ialah yang dikejar habis-habisan, terjatuh di dekat tebing, lalu mendapatkan beberapa luka di wajah, tangan dan kaki. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang, General Winter malah datang, mengundang badai salju dan mulai menghantuinya.

Dari perempatan jalan, ia sudah mampu melihat lampu ruang tengah menyala. Ada asap kelabu membubung dari cerobong, kasat dan menghilang begitu bersitatap dengan atmosfer. Ah, itu pasti Ukraine, kakak perempuannya yang baik hati. Tidak sabar mendapat kehangatan, Russia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke rumah.

Russia baru memasuki gerbang ketika Belarus melihatnya dari jendela. Agaknya adik perempuannya itu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari dari jendela dan dalam beberapa detik, pintu depan terbuka, memuntahkan Belarus yang langsung menghambur pada Russia minta pelukan. _Ah, adik kecil dan sifat protektif mereka_, pikir Russia geli. Tapi ia tidak memprotes. Senang rasanya bisa dibutuhkan orang lain.

"Belarus, kau menungguku_, da_?"

Gadis berpita putih itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendongak dan memberikan ekspresi manja yang biasa, lalu kembali menguburkan wajah di dada Russia.

Sang Kakak tersenyum lebar. "Ah, benar rupanya. Terima kasih, _da_. Senangnya ada yang menunggu. Ayo kita masuk!"

Russia mengizinkan Belarus menempel di lengan kanannya, bahkan tidak marah ketika gerakan Belarus menyulitkannya membuka _boots_. Belarus memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk selalu dekat pada Russia. Bagi seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan siapapun—atau itulah yang Russia pikir mengenai dirinya selama ini; bahkan seekor hamster liar pernah menolaknya, ingat?—tentu hal itu lebih menyenangkan dibanding benar-benar kesepian.

"Russia, kau sudah pulang?" Ukraine menyambutnya di ruang keluarga. Suaranya sehangat sinar matahari—Russia menyukainya. Namun tidak dengan ekspresi kaget yang dipasang ketika Russia masuk. Matanya membelalak begitu menemukan Russia menggigil bersama darah kering yang menempel di celana dan lengan pakaiannya. "Astaga, kau kenapa, _M__ladshiy Brat_?"

Russia tidak suka membuat kakaknya khawatir, jadi ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Menunjukkan wajah riang; menyembunyikan rasa sakit jauh di balik mantel tebal. "Aku hanya mencoba berteman dengan beberapa orang, _Sestra_. Jangan khawatir, _da_?"

Ukraine segera menggiring Russia berikut Belarus ke sofa. Gadis itu ikut duduk di samping kiri; Russia membiarkan kakaknya memeriksa luka-lukanya sebentar. "Tunggu di sini," perintah Ukraine pada Russia. Ia beralih menatap adik perempuannya dan mengelus helaian plantina anak berusia tujuh tahun itu. "Belarus, bisa kau bantu aku membawakan sup hangat yang sudah kita masak bersama-sama untuk Russia? Aku harus menyiapkan obat luka dan antiseptik. Kau tidak keberatan, ya?"

Awalnya Belarus memberikan tatapan tajam, namun begitu Russia mendorongnya lembut di punggung, gadis kecil itu segera melonjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju dapur. Ukraine dan Russia saling bertukar tatap gemas melihatnya. Kemudian, Ukraine pamit pada Russia untuk mencari kotak obat, menyuruh Russia agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Russia hanya mengangguk. Atensinya mengikuti punggung Ukraine sampai menghilang di balik koridor.

Selepas kepergian dua saudara perempuannya, Russia mendesah pelan. Tatapannya lari pada langit-langit dan ia mulai mengulas sebuah senyum, dalam hati mengulang-ulang mantra yang sama semenjak kakinya menginjak ubin rumah: _aku tidak sendirian, aku tidak sendirian, aku tidak sendirian_.

Semua orang boleh memusuhinya, tapi dua saudaranya akan selalu ada. Menunggu dan merawatnya apapun yang terjadi sampai kapanpun.

Iya, 'kan?

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/N: **Hurt/Comfort, kali ini, yaaa xD Entah kenapa saya selalu ngerasa kalau sebenernya tiga kakak-beradik ini yang paling deket dan paling sayang satu sama lain dan punya unconditional love, apalagi karena banyak hal yang membuat mereka harus bergantung satu sama lain (semacam Russia yang mental-nya rada cracked, based on hetawiki; Belarus yang punya brother-complex; Ukraine yang insecure banget). Dan, _well_, bukan bermaksud mengecilkan Russia di sini, cuma ada salah satu strip yang bilang dulu, pas dia kecil (di sini timeline-nya, Russia umur 10 tahun, Belarus 7, Ukraine pertengahan 14) Russia di-bully banyak orang, dan di strip bagian Russia ngenalin Belarus sama Ukraine, terutama yang Ukraine ngasih syal ke Russia itu, saya mendapat kesan kalau mereka beneran deket dan saling mengisi sebenernya. Saling menghangatkan di antara udara Slavia yang membeku, tsah. Anyway, untuk istilah asingnya:

[1] Mladshiy brat: little brother.

[2] Sestra: sister.

_Ciao!_


	4. Of Bets and Women

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 4: Of Bets and Women**

(Seborga, South Italy, North Italy)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

"_Fratelli, _kalian yakin, vee?"

Veneziano mengerutkan kening mendengar dua kakak laki-lakinya masih meributkan peraturan taruhan. Objeknya satu: mendapatkan nomor salah seorang turis cantik yang sedang—tertiban sial karena—berlibur di Colosseum. Awalnya Veneziano ingin menolak, tapi Romano dan Seborga sudah terlanjur ikut menyeretnya dalam taruhan tidak penting seperti ini.

"Tentu saja serius, _Idiota!_" jawab Romano cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat, sesuatu yang jarang Veneziano lihat karena biasanya pemuda itu hanya bisa memasang tampang masam. "Dengan cara seperti ini, kita dapat membuktikan siapa yang paling tampan dan menarik."

"Romano benar." Seborga nyengir. Si tertua menyugar rambutnya ke belakang penuh gaya. "Lagipula, tidakkah kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian gadis-gadis cantik dari berbagai negara, Veneziano?"

"Vee, tentu saja aku ingin, _Fratello_," jawab si bungsu, masih terdengar ragu, "tapi menurutku lebih baik kalau—"

Sebelum Veneziano bisa mengutarakan opininya, dua kakak laki-lakinya sudah berlari menuju tujuan masing-masing. Romano pada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang membidik kameranya ke pemandangan sekitar, Seborga pada seorang turis manis berkacamata. _Yah, kalau sudah begini mana bisa tidak ikut permainan, vee? _Veneziano mulai membiarkan atensinya berkelana mencari mangsa. Ah, gadis bergaun bunga-bunga itu cantik juga. Terlihat baik, lagi. Veneziano segera melangkah cepat ke arahnya sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menaklukan satu wanita lagi.

Selama dua jam berikutnya, tiga Italia bersaudara itu berusaha mendekati target dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Tidak sulit mengingat ketiganya, bagaimanapun, merupakan _cassanova _yang mampu menarik pancingan semudah menjentikkan jari. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak jatuh hati, begitu singkatnya. Mendapatkan nomor merupakan hal yang sepele. Tapi apa yang menjadi _bonus_, itulah yang dipertaruhkan.

Pukul enam sore, sesuai perjanjian awal, Seborga, Romano dan Veneziano berkumpul di salah satu kafe di belakang Colosseum. Yang pertama sampai adalah Seborga. Ia duduk di luar bangunan, memesan segelas _cappuccino _sembari mengamati turis-turis yang masih sibuk beraktivitas di tanahnya. Veneziano menjadi yang kedua. Ia memasang ekspresinya yang biasa—tak begitu terbaca apakah usaha _flirting_-nya siang ini berhasil atau gagal. Lalu lima belas menit kemudian, Romano datang. Senyum selebar samudera nampak dari jarak sepuluh meter.

"Aku yakin aku pemenangnya," kata Romano setelah ia duduk di hadapan dua saudaranya. "Kalian para pengecut tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Haha!"

Seborga menyandarkan sikunya ke meja. "Oh, kita sedang bertaruh, _Fratellino_, kau ingat?"

"Vee, aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya," ujar Veneziano. "Ia berasal dari satu daerah di Jerman—aku lupa dimana, vee. Namanya Mia. Dia pulang ke negaranya besok. Aku juga mendapat alamat _email_-nya. Katanya ia akan segera menghubungiku begitu sampai. Bukankah itu bagus, _Fratelli, _vee_?_"

"Ha, _Stupido!" _Romano terbahak-bahak. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya, Veneziano bodoh! Aku mendekati seseorang dari negara si maniak-tomat sialan itu, kautahu, jadi aku memiliki banyak pengetahuan bagaimana untuk mendapatkannya. Oh, dia sudah jatuh ke tanganku. Nomor telepon, alamat rumah, bahkan ajakan untuk makan malam nanti. Aku tidak yakin dengan _one night stand_, tapi kalau kalian menambahkan hasil taruhannya, aku berani bertaruh aku juga bisa mendapatkannya."

Seborga hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Romano berkoar-koar mengenai pengalamannya hari ini. Ia menjalin jari-jarinya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Fratello_, vee?" Veneziano mengganti fokusnya ke arah Seborga yang terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya. Seperti sudah yakin kalau dirinyalah yang akan menang telak. Apa yang sedang Seborga rencanakan, Veneziano juga tak tahu.

"Aku? Ya, tentu saja aku mendapat nomor teleponnya," jawab Seborga santai. Ia menyesap _cappuccino-_nya lagi. Matahari yang beranjak turun dari singgasanannya berwarna lebih pekat, membuat helaian cokelat milik tiga Italia bersaudara itu menjadi lebih muda. "Tapi dia tidak memberiku _email _atau rumah atau menawari _one night stand_."

"Aku pemenangnya kalau begitu, ha!" Romano berteriak senang, mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "_Alla facia tua, Bastardi!"_

"Tapi aku mendapatkan sebuah janji untuk makan siang setelah _world meeting_ minggu depan," lanjut Seborga_, _tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Romano. Ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri. "Mungkin aku akan bilang pada America untuk membuat tempat duduk kami bersebelahan."

Romano membeku di gerakannya. Veneziano membelalak—mata cokelatnya terbuka lebih jelas, lebih besar daripada biasanya.

"_Fratello_—"

"_Bastardo—"_

Seborga menyeringai lebar-lebar. Ekspresi kepuasan terpampang hebat di wajahnya. "Namanya Monaco. Negara cantik secantik personifikasinya. Kalian mengenalnya? Oh, tidak perlu, karena Monaco hanya milikku! Hahaha!"

Dua adiknya masih terdiam. Begitu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Seborga jelas menang; telak. Mereka bisa saja melakukan apapun untuk menarik hati wanita, dan sebagai ganti, bisa mendapatkan apapun dari wanita yang diincar, namun seperti biasanya, untuk urusan wanita Seborga selalu tertiban bintang. Kali ini ia malah mendapat yang sederajat. Yang menanggung nasib sama. Yang _immortal_. Pantas saja Seborga terlihat begitu kalem.

Keheningan canggung itu terpecahkan ketika Seborga berdiri dan berteriak, "_Alla facia tua, Fratellini!" _sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara; mengikuti Romano yang segera sadar dan merutuk panjang-lebar, sementara Veneziano mulai bertanya mengenai kronologinya.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N: **Seborga, menurut sejarahnya, udah ngeluarin deklarasi independen sebelum Italy ada, cuma karena pasif jadi nggak begitu ternotice (dan malah jadi micronation, ya?). Jadi Seborga itu, technically, lebih tua dari Romano dan Veneziano. Terus karena Seborga ngambil seluruh aspek menarik gabungan Feli-Lovi, jadi otomatis dia lebih ganteng dan kalo flirting jauh lebih berhasil dari dua adiknya, based on hetawiki.

[1] Fratello/i (o; singular, i; plural): Big Brother  
[2] Fratellino/i: Little Brother  
[3] Bastardo/i: Jerk  
[4] Alla facia tua: In your face!  
[5] Idiota/Stupido: Idiot/Stupid

Ciao!


	5. Of Pride and Hungry Brothers

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 5: Of Pride and Hungry Brothers**

(Scotland, England, Northern Ireland, Southern Ireland, Wales, Sealand)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Satu hal yang menjadi neraka di rumah keluarga personifikasi Britania Raya adalah ketika Southern Ireland, yang notebene menjadi juru masak andalan mereka, jatuh sakit.

Permasalahannya satu: tidak ada yang bisa masak selain gadis itu. Scotland, meski masakannya paling baik di antara lelaki-lelaki Britania, tidak sudi memegang alat-alat dapur. Wales tidak mengerti cara menyalakan kompor. Northern Ireland, meskipun menjadi kembaran bagian selatannya, masih belum berani menyentuh pisau. Sealand akan meledakkan dapur bila dibiarkan memasak. Dan England… _well_, tidak usah bertanya. Malapetaka.

Maka ketika Southern Ireland terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, nasib kelima saudara laki-lakinya berada dalam bahaya kelaparan.

"Begini saja, kita pesan _delivery_. Kau tahu; _hamburger_ atau sesuatu," usul Wales polos, tidak menyadari bahwa England, si tertua nomor dua memelototi punggungnya garang. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa melukai, ia sudah terbakar sampai habis sekarang.

Seorang dari lelaki beralis tiga lapis, yang memiliki surai pirang berantakan, mendengus keras. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau menyentuh _hamburger_," tolaknya keras. "Sudahlah, biarkan aku masak, kenapa, sih? Toh masakanku tidak seburuk itu juga."

"Membuat satu artileri keracunan saat perang, Jerk-England, dan kau bilang masakanmu tidak buruk-buruk amat?" komentar Sealand. Anak itu melipat lengannya dan mengangkat sebelah alis provokatif, mengetahui bahwa kesensitifan kakak keduanya bisa menjadi hiburan atraktif kalau sedang dibutuhkan.

"DIAM KAU,_ TWAT_!"

_—__game on!_

Di sisi lain ruangan, Northern Ireland berusaha membujuk Scotland untuk memasak. "Scottie, kau yakin tidak ingin masak untuk kami?" pinta Northern Ireland memelas. Kakaknya yang berambut merah masih sibuk menghisap sigaret, terlalu cuek untuk ikut menanggapi rengekan-rengekan adiknya yang kelaparan.

_Hopeless._

Nothern Ireland melirik Sealand yang masih berlari dikejar England, sementara Wales sudah terpekur tanpa semangat di sofanya. Kelihatan begitu muram. Belum lagi keadaannya kembarannya di kamar. Apa kabar gadis itu? Pasti ia belum makan_—_padahal sedang sakit, 'kan? Memang nasib menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Punya kakak dan adik yang _kurang beres_, kalau kau tahu maksudnya.

Namun ketika lintingan berasap di tangan Scotland mulai memendek, Northern Ireland menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Laki-laki itu berdiri, lantas berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju dapur. Si saudara nomor tiga yang berpakaian hijau _shamrock _mengekor di belakangnya, meninggalkan saudaranya yang masih sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Scotland?"

"Jangan cerewet jika kau ingin mendapatkan jatah," kata Scotland tajam. "Ini hanya karena kembaranmu sedang sakit dan aku tidak ingin kalian merengek-rengek lebih lama. Telingaku sakit."

"Scot_—_"

"Diam."

Maka Scotland tidak perlu tahu, tapi dalam diamnya, Northern Ireland tersenyum kecil di belakang punggung si sulung. Matanya tak habis mengamati Scotland berusaha mengolah kentang dan ikan dengan canggung. Oh, ya, memang sulit berada dalam keluarga yang anggotanya memiliki gengsi setinggi langit.

Northern Ireland mengakui hal itu.

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/N: **Keluarga ini emang paling sering berantem, tapi kadang lucu liatnya, ya. HAHA. Apalagi kalau udah godain Arthie. (Kabur)


	6. Of Horror Movie and Stoic Dad

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 6: Of Horror Movie and Stoic Dad**

(Sealand, Sweden)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Sealand masih bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Angin dingin bertiup di luar sana; menggesek dahan gundul, mendorong mereka menuju jendela kamarnya dengan bunyi menyebalkan. Satu hal yang Sealand sadari sambil menghitung camar imajiner: berlibur ke rumah Sweden saat Denmark juga bertandang adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Pria yang mengaku Raja Skandinavia itu mengajaknya menonton film horor tadi sore dan—tolong, bagaimanapun Sealand hanyalah bocah dua belas tahun—membuat hantu-hantu dalam film masih membayang di kepalanya. Akibatnya, Sealand jadi tidak dapat memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Bocah itu mengerang. Akan beda kasusnya bila ada Finland; tanpa pikir panjang, ia pasti akan minta ditemani semalaman sebab pria itu memiliki hati sebaik malaikat. Tapi sekarang? Tidak, Finland sedang di negaranya sendiri.

Ah, Sweden sedang apa, ya? Sudah tidur belum? Akankah Sealand dimarahi kalau minta ditemani?

Sealand mengantuk dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Belajar dari pengalamannya dengan Britain bersaudara, pada waktu-waktu nyaris subuh begini, mereka sudah tidur semua dengan kamar terkunci. Scotland tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Northen dan Southern Ireland jarang di rumah. Wales tidak bisa dibangunkan. England… yah, mana sudi Sealand mendatangi kamar England.

Bertahan dengan pikiran bahwa Sweden berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya, akhirnya Sealand menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu berjingkat menuju pintu. Rencananya begini: ia akan menyelinap ke kamar Sweden, lalu diam-diam tidur di sebelahnya. Sebagai ayah angkat yang baik, seharusnya Sweden tidak marah, 'kan?

_Iya, 'kan?_

Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila rencananya gagal memicu bulu kuduk meremang.

Si personifikasi _micronation _mengintip dari balik pintu, berharap tidak disambut dengan wujud tak berwajah atau semacamnya. Anak itu mendesah ketika menemukan kekosongan. Pelan-pelan, ia menapak keluar.

Kamar Sweden ada di lantai satu, maka Sealand berjalan menuju tangga. Tetapi tepat ketika ia ingin turun, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ujung koridor menarik perhatiannya. Ia sudah sering menginap di rumah Sweden dan kenal nyaris seluruh ruang dalam rumah besar ini—cahaya itu berasal dari ruang kerja si tuan rumah.

Sepertinya Sweden masih bekerja.

Sealand agak membelotkan niatnya turun dan segera berderap menuju ruang kerja Sweden. Bunyi langkahnya teredam karpet, menyeret ujung piyamanya yang sedikit kebesaran di belakang. _Semoga saja _Dad_ masih bangun. Semoga bukan setan tak berkepala. Semoga _Dad_ mau mengerti keadaanku, _racaunya dalam hati. Begitu sampai di dekat bingkai, ia mengintip ke dalam, dan tebak apa yang Sealand temukan:

Sweden, ayah angkatnya yang super kaku, mengintimidasi, menyeramkan, dan jarang tersenyum itu, sibuk bermain _minecraft _pada pukul setengah tiga pagi.

Setengah kaget, setengah terpukau, refleks, Sealand memanggil, "_Dad_? Kau juga main _minecraft?_"

Maka, secepat itu pula jendela permainannya ditutup. Sweden terlihat gelagapan dan langsung membalik badan; Sealand menahan tawa. "Sealand?" tanyanya—berusaha—tetap datar. "Belum tidur?"

Sealand menggeleng, lalu melangkah masuk. Sampai saat ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada bentakan kasar atau makian yang Sealand terima karena bangun tengah malam—dan semoga Sweden tidak berubah pikiran ke depannya. Ia tak berharap mendapat tatapan membunuh khas Sang Personifikasi Swedia.

Hanya ada setengah alis yang berjungkit kecil tanda bertanya. Sealand segera menjawab begitu ada kesempatan, "Mmm, aku ... takut." Ah, semoga Sweden tidak melaporkan peristiwa ini pada siapapun. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya nanti. Bocah itu menunggu ayahnya menjawab, namun Sweden masih belum bereaksi. _Sial, masa harus mengatakannya terang-terangan, sih? _Sealand menghela napas sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu melanjutkan, "_Uncle_ Dane mengajakku nonton film horor tadi sore. Mmm, mau tidak menemaniku tidur … _Dad_? Tentu saja kalau kau tidak sibuk." Diakhiri dengan tawa kering.

Dua detik pertama, Sweden masih diam dan menatap Sealand datar, tapi pada akhirnya ia menarik napas pelan dan bergumam dalam bahasanya. Awalnya Sealand kira ia akan kena omel, namun pria tinggi itu malah berbalik, mematikan komputernya, lantas berdiri sambil menggiring Sealand kembali ke kamarnya. Si mantan Viking membiarkan Sealand naik ke tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu, baru mengikuti, menyelimuti mereka berdua dari angin yang masuk dari ventilasi. Sweden melepas kacamatanya, lalu berbaring di sebelah Sealand.

"Tidur," ujarnya singkat.

Kini, setelah ada orang yang menemaninya, kamar ini tak sebesar dan semenyeramkan sebelumnya. Sealand memeluk guling, mulai menutup mata. Ia bahkan membiarkan Sweden mengelus kepalanya. "Selamat tidur, _Dad. _Mimpi indah."

"Hn."

Yah, kendati menyeramkan begitu, ternyata Sweden ayah baik juga.

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/N: **Karena Minecraft diproduksi oleh perusahaan Swedia, bhihihik. Dan ini panjang banget, plus saya kurang puas ;w;;;


	7. Of Sickness and Surprises

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 7: Of Sickness and Surprises**

(Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Netherlands benci kejutan.

Ia benci dikagetkan dengan segala hal, dengan metode apapun, dalam keadaan bagaimanapun. Maksudnya … ya ampun, seluruh dunia tahu kalau Koninkrijk der Nederlanden merupakan tipe orang yang merencanakan segalanya dengan matang. Kapan harus A, apa yang dilakukan jam B, setelah C ada D, dan seterusnya. Semua kegiatan dalam seminggu sudah dicatat dalam agendanya dan biasanya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Menurut pria itu, kejutan akan merusak susunan jadwalnya.

Maka, ketika sore ini ia pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Belgium serta Luxembourg duduk-duduk di ruang makan, pria itu tidak begitu senang—meski faktanya, ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang merasa lega, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Netherlands. Tangan kanannya masih memegang mantel, pasangannya membawa tas kerja. Keningnya berkerut memandangi meja sudah dipenuhi dengan makan malam, bahkan _dessert_. Pasti setelah ini ia akan diseret untuk melahap semuanya. Padahal jadwalnya pulang kerja adalah memberi makan kelinci-kelinci di halaman belakang.

"_Broer_ tidak senang?" tanya Belgium. Gadis itu menarik mantel milik Netherlands dan menggantungnya di kapstok. Demikian pula tasnya, ia letakkan jauh-jauh dari si kakak sulung. Luxembourg segera menarik kursi di meja makan sementara Belgium menyeret Netherlands untuk duduk di sana.

"Tidak," Netherlands menggeleng. "Kalian merusak jadwal harianku."

"Oh, ayolah, _Broer_! Kami di sini karena tahu kau sedang sakit, masa kau tidak mau menghargai?" ujar Belgium lagi, kali ini nadanya memelas. Ia menuangkan kopi hitam pekat yang selalu disenangi Netherlands pada poci milik pria itu.

"Aku tidak sa—"

"Kau pucat, suhu tubuhmu naik, dan aku mendapati bungkus pil penambah darah di nakas kamarmu. Tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan sampah, _Broer_, kecuali ketika kau kurang fokus. Kau masih ingin beralibi?" Belgium masih berkeras, menyorongkan kopi hingga Netherlands mengernyit. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tetap menyesap likuid dalam gelas tersebut.

Luxembourg, yang duduk di samping Netherlands, baru ambil bagian bersuara ketika pria berambut jabrik itu menatapnya tajam. "North Sea Flood, jangan kira kami lupa. _Zus _juga merasakannya, tapi efek untukmu jelas lebih banyak."

"Itu sebabnya kami di sini, untuk memastikan kau makan dengan baik dan tidak terlalu gila kerja."

"Dan beristirahat sampai paling tidak lusa," lanjut Luxembourg lagi. "Besok masih tanggal 1 Februari; kau masih sakit."

Netherlands menghembuskan napas panjang. Oke, oke—kedua adiknya menang. Ia memang tidak enak badan. Peringatan atas banjir besar di beberapa daerahnya membuat kepalanya berputar-putar seharian ini. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Belgium dan Luxembourg akan datang jauh-jauh demi merawatnya.

"Kau bilang kami menghancurkan agendamu. Memangnya ada apa setelah ini?" kata Belgium lagi. Ia menuangkan sup panas ke mangkuk, menyerahkannya pada Netherlands. "Lux bisa menggantikan, kalau bukan masalah penting."

"Kelinci," ujar Netherlands pasrah, mengambil sendok dan menyeruput kuah panas di mangkuknya. "Beri makan kelinci."

Luxembourg mengangguk simpati, lantas segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berderap menuju halaman belakang. Belgium yang menggantikan tempat adik laki-lakinya mulai merajut konversasi baru. Netherlands tahu adik perempuannya sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik dari memori mengenai penyakitnya.

Yah, meski menyebalkan dan suka merusak agenda orang, paling tidak dua saudaranya bisa diandalkan. Untuk kali ini, ia memaafkan mereka.

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/N: **North Sea Flood adalah banjir besar yang disebabkan badai tanggal 31 Januari 1953-1 Februari 1953. Sebenernya banjir ini mempengaruhi Belanda, Belgia, Inggris, sama Skotlandia, cuma Belanda, yang daerahnya emang di bawah permukaan laut, terkena dampak paling parah. Ada sekitar 1.835 orang meninggal, sementara 70.000 orang lebih harus dievakuasi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Saking besarnya, banjir ini menutupi 9% tanah pertanian, 1.365 km (persegi) tanah. Diperkirakan lebih dari 30.000 ternak tenggelam, 47.300 bangunan rusak, 10.000 hancur. Kerugiannya mencapai 1M gulden. Terus kebiasaannya Netherlands ini saya samakan dengan kebiasaan orang Belanda pada umumnya; iya, mereka bergantung banget sama agenda! Baru sekali ini ya yang beneran historical ;w;;;


	8. Of Midnight Visit and Brother's Support

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 8: Of Midnight Visit and a Brother's Support**

(Canada, America)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Canada belum pernah melihat saudaranya sekacau ini sebelumnya. America datang tepat ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali di tengah malam. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya meringkih, bintang yang biasanya terpantul dalam sepasang iris birunya lesap entah kemana. Dan pakaiannya—oh, Canada hafal benar bahwa America membenci udara dingin, namun betapa berani ia hanya menggunakan sehelai kemeja dan _sweater _tipis ketika cuaca Quebec sedang ganas-ganasnya.

"_Hey, brother_," sapa America sambil berusaha tersenyum. Pemuda tidak menunggu kakaknya mempersilahkan masuk; tanpa berpikir dua kali segera mengambil langkah dan duduk di bangku terdekat sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Awalnya Canada merasa kikuk sebab hubungan mereka tidak sesederhana dahulu ketika France mengenalkan keduanya untuk pertama kali. Ada tebing yang terentang di antara mereka; perkara kesetiaan, politik, dan kolonialisme. Tetapi si personifikasi dwikultur mencoba berkepala dingin dengan bertanya, "Eh … tak kusangka kau datang. Kau lelah, America? Mau minum sesuatu? Teh, mungkin?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua segera menyadari kesalahannya ketika sang adik terkekeh garing dengan ekspresi sedikit mengeras. "Kau pasti lupa kalau aku tidak suka teh. Saking bencinya, sudah kubuang komoditi mereka di kanal-kanal Boston, hahahaha. Ada yang lain? Aku tidak menolak _bourbon _kalau kau punya."

Canada menelan ludahnya. Ingin menegur, tapi menahan diri. "Eh … maaf. Hanya ada teh herbal hangat di dapur."

"Nah, tidak, terima kasih," ujarnya sambil menggeleng. "Kau di sini saja, kalau begitu. Temani aku."

Maka Canada mengambil tempat duduk di seberang America. Manik ungu pucatnya mengamati pemuda itu diam-diam. Kali terakhir ia melihat saudaranya adalah ketika mereka masih sama-sama anak kecil, namun rupanya masa telah mengubah anak itu menjadi sosok pemuda yang idealis. Dan kini, idealisme itulah yang menenggelamkannya. Tak perlu dijelaskan, Canada sebenarnya paham apa maksud kedatangannya dan ia ingin menunjukkan simpatinya—sungguh, America, bagaimanapun adalah saudaranya—namun pemuda itu sadar loyalitasnya berada dalam genggaman England sekarang.

"America …"

"Yaa, Canada?"

"Eh … sebenarnya … aku tahu tujuanmu datang ke sini. Seseorang memperingatkanku," Canada berdeham, mencoba mengucapkannya dengan lebih leluasa, namun tetap ada yang menggantung di tenggorokannya, "tapi … yah, aku sungguh tidak bisa—kautahu, 'kan? Maaf sekali … America. Saat ini, kesetiaanku ada pada—"

"Ah ya, aku mengerti. Tentu saja aku tidak memaksamu, haha. Jangan kaku begitu, kenapa?" America segera memotong. Ada kegelapan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu kala ia mendapati ekspresi khawatir di wajah kakaknya, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Aku mengerti, Canada, sungguh. Aku hanya membutuhkan dukungan seorang saudara sekarang, hahaha. Jadi, jangan mengusirku, ya? Biarkan aku di sini untuk malam ini. Oke?"

Tidak mudah menjawab pernyataan America. Apalagi ketika America segera membuang pandangan, memandangi langit-langit ruangan, lalu jendela yang menampilkan teras beserta saljunya. Canada hanya terdiam, sekali-sekali memergoki perban di pergelangan kaki saudaranya. Dalam hati ia ikut meringis kecil.

Puncaknya, sepuluh menit kemudian, Canada kembali dikagetkan ketika hening terpecah. America tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya dan terisak kecil di sana. "Kautahu, aku hanya berharap kau bisa berjuang denganku, _Brother_," bisiknya parau, bernada memohon. Dan demi seluruh mahkluk di dunia ini, Canada tidak pernah melihat America tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain. Normalnya, orang lainlah yang memohon kepadanya.

Namun ketika biru langit kembali bertemu dengan ladang lavender, dimana hanya terlihat kemuraman di sana, tanpa anggukan, tanpa kata setuju, America menyeka air matanya sambil tersenyum rusak. Detik itu, keduanya sadar mengapa peperangan itu buruk; darah bisa dibasuh dengan air, 'kan?

(Dan America mulai sadar akan konsekuensi dari jalan yang telah diambilnya demi kebebasan. Ya, demi **kebebasan**_**.**_)

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N: **Ga nyangka bakalan bikin angst juga, bahaha. Dan umm... ga bermaksud bikin America OOC di sini. Apa, ya... se-cheerful-cheerful-nya orang kan pasti ada suatu masa dimana dia boleh menumpahkan kesedihan. Jadi, ya... gini. Hehe. Lagian dari canon-nya juga, America termasuk salah satu karakter yang paling gampang menunjukkan emosi apapun, kok. Hehe.

**History stuff: **Ada satu masa dalam ARW dimana Amerika nyoba ngambil kekuatan militer di Provinsi Quebec (yang sekarang termasuk daerahnya Kanada) sama berusaha membuat French Canadian berpihak sama pihak Thirteen Colonies. Ini termasuk salah satu perang yang paling besar, sih. Terjadi sekitar tahun 1775 dari Juni-Desember. Jadi ada dua resimen yang dikirim dalam waktu berbeda, lalu akhirnya ketemuan di Quebec gitu, tapi tetep pada akhirnya Thirteen Colonies kalah di bulan Desember. Jenderal Montgomery meninggal di sini. Nah, orang Kanada di sini masih berpihak sama Inggris, bahkan sampe bantuin bikin pertahanan dan lain-lain. Emang ada, tapi cuma sebagian kecil aja yang mendukung Thirteen Colonies. Lainnya masih berpihak sama Inggris.

**Reply to comments:**

**Abang Neneth: **Makasih banyak yaa, udah baca dan komentar, hehe. Kamu semangat terus! :))

**Akashi: **Family Spamano? Wahaha, udah ada kok di Balada Busa Sabun, kalau kamu mau baca. Tapi Spain bukan papanya Romano, sih. Di situ lebih ke kakaknya. Bahaha. Tapi ide kamu aku tampung, deeeh. Makasih banyak yaa, Akashi! Semangat terus! :))


	9. Of Spring Lilies and an Apologize

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 8: Of Spring Lilies and an Apologize**

(Switzerland, Liechtenstein)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Awalnya, Liechtenstein mengira kakaknya akan langsung membawanya pulang ke Vaduz selepas pertemuan dunia di Jenewa, namun di tengah perjalanan mereka, pemuda itu malah membelotkan tujuan mereka. Mobil itu berakhir terparkir di Ballenberg dan ada beberapa hal yang membuat Liechtenstein merasa tak nyaman.

Pertama; ia sudah menyusahkan Switzerland dengan membiarkan pemuda itu mengantarkannya pulang. Memang bukan permintaannya, bahkan semua ini adalah hasil paksaan Switzerland, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak. Padahal kalau ia tidak diantar 'kan Switzerland sudah bisa bersantai di rumahnya sekarang.

Kedua; sejujurnya ia merasa … canggung. Museum terbuka ini sedang ramai-ramainya. Bisa saja orang-orang mengenali dirinya dan kakaknya, lalu melakukan hal-hal yang agak aneh seperti minta foto atau macam-macam lagi. Karena biasanya begitu. Hei, mereka itu personifikasi, bukan selebriti. Liechtenstein tetap tak terbiasa seberapa sering pun ia mengalami. Selain itu, biasanya ada beberapa orang yang bahkan mengira mereka berpacaran. Padahal Liechtenstein benar-benar menganggap Switzerland sebagai kakak, begitu pula sebaliknya. Belum lagi orang-orang yang mengira dirinya laki-laki—ah, itu dulu, sebelum Switzerland membelikannya pita, sih. Tapi tetap saja. Liechtenstein tidak pernah nyaman berada di keramaian.

Tapi toh kakinya tetap melangkah seritme dengan milik Switzerland, tidak enak menolak.

Karena hari itu merupakan akhir musim semi menuju musim panas, bunga-bunga yang terhampar di seluruh kebun sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Liechtenstein berjalan di sisi bagian dalam, Switzerland di sebelahnya memandang lurus ke depan. Sesekali melirik, memastikan Liechtenstein masih aman di sisinya.

"_Bruder_, memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Switzerland hanya menoleh. Tidak tersenyum. Tidak menjawab. Kakak angkatnya itu memang kadang-kadang menyeramkan.

Mereka memasuki salah satu rumah yang ada di sana, salah satu yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang. Ah, pantas saja tidak ada turis yang berani masuk ke sini. Si pemuda masih berjalan mantap, diekori oleh Liechtenstein yang kini lebih tenang. Ketika mereka sudah di atas, keduanya berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapan jendela besar.

"Ingat kejadian Desember kemarin?" Switzerland bertanya tiba-tiba.

Liechtenstein menelengkan kepala. Ada kerutan kecil di keningnya pertanda bingung. Berbagai memoir mengenai peristiwa di bulan Desember melesat cepat dalam kepalanya. "Desember … kapan?"

"5 Desember tahun kemarin. Aku melakukan kesalahan padamu."

Dan secepat itu pula memori mengenai 5 Desember 1985 muncul ke permukaan, berikut permintaan maaf Switzerland yang terkesan malu-malu. Liechtenstein segera tertawa, menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia merasa geli ketika melihat semburat merah merambat di pipi pucat Switzerland. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kakaknya masih merasa bersalah.

"Astaga, kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Bruder_. Bukan masalah besar. Bosku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Dan kau juga?"

"Hah?"

"Kau memaafkanku tidak?"

Liechtenstein menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

Switzerland langsung mendecak. "Kau tidak boleh begitu. Hutan itu salah satu aset berharga, banyak yang bisa dikembangkan dari sana. Kau seharusnya menyalahkanku, Liechtenstein."

Sang adik tidak menjawab, hanya balas menatap kakaknya. Hijau yang satu segera mengalihkan pandangan, dalam hati misah-misuh sendiri karena salah tingkah. Kadang adiknya dirasa lebih dewasa, tapi Switzerland tidak pernah mau mengakui.

"Kebun itu permintaan maafku untuk yang kemarin."

Ladang penuh bunga lili yang sedang merekah, yang aromanya memenuhi relung-relung hati Liechtenstein, menjadi saksi bisu betapa Switzerland menyayangi adiknya dan tidak ingin gadis itu tersakiti. Bahkan oleh dirinya sekali pun.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N: **SwitLiech! Suka gemes kalo liat Switzerland ke Liechtenstein. Posesif, tapi gamau ngaku. Hahahaha.

**History stuff: **5 Desember 1985, roket punya tentara Swiss mendarat di Liechtenstein dan membuat sebuah hutan kebakaran. Swiss langsung minta maaf dan membayar kompensasi. Masalah berakhir dengan sangat amat damai. Timeline berarti sekitar bulan Juli 1986.


	10. Of Chūnjié and Làbā Porridge

**Family, We Are!**

**Chapter 10: Of Chūnjié and Làbā Porridge**

(China, Taiwan, South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Hong Kong)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

China sudah hidup selama _itu _untuk merasa monoton dengan perayaan-perayaan tahunan, baik yang dirayakan nasional maupun internasional. Terkadang ia malah mengikuti semuanya hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Tapi, kalau ada satu perayaan tahunan yang dinantikannya—secara harfiah, yang berarti duduk di teras layaknya seorang kakek yang menunggu anak dan cucunya pulang setiap sore selama seminggu menjelang festival—maka perayaan itu adalah _Chūnjié_.

Alasan terhebatnya adalah lantaran semua adiknya pulang ke Lijiang.

Tentu saja China merasa sangat bersemangat.

Tiap tahun, ia akan menyiapkan beragam makanan dengan jumlah besar, amplop-amplop merah yang sudah dilipat dan dirapihkan; diisi uang dengan jumlah adil, rumah yang bersih, kamar-kamar yang disemprot pengharum ruangan (meski sebenarnya kadang China berharap mereka bisa tidur bersama di matras, seperti kebiasaan Japan) hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan adik-adiknya.

Tahun ini, kebetulan, yang pertama kali sampai adalah Taiwan. Gadis itu baik sekali dengan membawakannya sebuket bunga _peony _merah jambu dan sekeranjang jeruk. China memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil berterima kasih. Taiwan bilang China terlalu berlebihan—dia 'kan baru datang bulan Desember kemarin.

South Korea menjadi yang kedua. Jangan tanya apa yang ia bawa. China berencana membuka kios kecil di depan rumah, membagikan lima kardus penuh CD K-Pop hasil pemberian South Korea secara gratis kepada siapa pun yang lewat begitu acara selesai. Satu keping baru saja bersarang di pemutar musiknya—siapa lagi biangnya selain sang pemberi sendiri? Kini lagu milik sebuah _boyband _berbunyi keras-keras di seluruh penjuru rumah. China harus mengingat bahwa banyak dari rakyatnya yang tergabung dalam dunia _entertainment _milik Si Negeri Gingseng itu juga agar dia tidak protes. Yah, setidaknya South Korea masih cukup baik dengan menawarkan diri membantu China mengecat seluruh pilar rumahnya menjadi warna merah. Mari berharap semoga pemuda itu tidak mengacau lagi.

Teriakan histeris South Korea menyadarkan China bahwa Japan datang, siangnya. Pemuda Negeri Matahari Terbit itu tidak menerima tangan China yang terentang minta dipeluk, namun hanya menunduk dan menyerahkan beberapa botol _sake. _Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang sejenak di ruang tamu, sebelum Taiwan datang dengan pekikannya, kemudian tanpa izin, menyeret Japan kembali ke dapur. China merengut saja. Sulit membuat Taiwan rela melepaskan Japan kalau mereka sudah bertemu.

Namun rengutannya segera hilang ketika Vietnam mengetuk pintu rumah. Wanita itu mau menerima pelukan China, bahkan balas menepuk-nepuk punggung si kakak tertua. China mendapatkan _cây nêu_ hasil buatan tangan Vietnam untuk dipasang di vasnya. Sang Personifikasi Negeri Mekong juga menawarkan diri untuk membantu China membuat lampion-lampion, sebab ia menyukai _handcraft_.

Berarti tinggal Hong Kong.

Akankah dia datang? Pemuda itu tidak pulang tahun kemarin, tidak pula mengabarkan akan berkunjung tahun ini. Tapi setidaknya ada harapan dan China ingin menggantungkan diri pada harapan itu. Ia ingin seluruh keluarganya lengkap untuk perayaan tahun ini.

Maka, China masih menunggu di depan terasnya, setengah mengomeli South Korea yang mengecat pilarnya dalam goresan berarah asal. South Korea mengatakan China lebih baik percaya saja pada bakat melukisnya. China nyaris membalas dengan omelan lain ketika adiknya yang terakhir muncul dari ujung jalan. Tangannya membawa sebungkus plastik berwarna hitam.

China berdiri. South Korea yang melihatnya ikut menoleh. Mendapati presensi Hong Kong, ia segera melambaikan tangan. "Hei, Hong Kong! Kenapa lambat sekali! Cepatlah ke sini dan bantu aku menyelesaikan mengecat rumah _hyung_!"

Hong Kong berjalan santai saja. Ritmenya masih rata dan China yang tak sabar telah menunggu di depan pagar. South Korea meletakan catnya dan mengikuti Sang Kakak Tertua.

"Oi, _Nán, Xiānshēng_," sapanya ketika gerbang telah dibuka. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Petasan dan bubur _làbā_," lanjutnya.

China menerimanya dengan manik bercahaya. Sama seperti adik-adiknya, pria itu menarik Hong Kong ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dramatis. "Selamat datang. Selamat datang. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hanya di sini dan di sana," balas Hong Kong, menepuk punggung kakaknya sekali.

Pekikan Taiwan membuat China melepaskan diri. Gadis itu berlari dari pintu rumah menuju ke arah Hong Kong. Japan berada di beranda, memegangi kursi yang digunakan Vietnam untuk memasang lampion merah di pintu masuk rumah China. Taiwan menyerbu Hong Kong dengan pelukannya, berkata betapa ia merindukan pemuda itu. South Korea seperti baru sadar dan tak mau kalah, ikut merangkum keduanya dalam rengkuhan besar yang hangat.

"Oi, aku tak bisa bernapas," ujar Hong Kong, berusaha melepaskan dua saudaranya. Ia kesal. Keluarganya terlalu berlebihan.

China tertawa. Japan dan Vietnam berjalan ke pagar. Tersenyum, namun tak mau menyatukan diri dengan gumpalan tangan dan tubuh yang saling terkait itu.

"Karena sekarang kita sudah lengkap," China memulai, melirik bubur di tangannya, "dan Hong Kong juga membawa _làbā_, kenapa kita tidak masuk dulu dan makan siang? Kita bisa melanjutkan persiapannya nanti. Masih ada dua hari. Kalian masih akan di sini sampai festival dimulai, 'kan?"

China tak pernah merasa lebih senang ketika adik-adiknya dengan kompak mengangguk.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **AAAAAAAASIAN FAMILY! Hehe. Awalnya sempet bingung sih mereka mau dibikin kayak gimana, soalnya struktur keluarganya agak-agak unik. Akhirnya jadi gini aja, yaa. Yep, yep, ini persiapan festival tahun baru Cina. Dan um, saya punya headcanon kalau China ini konvensional sekali. Maafkan kalau mengecewakan, mehehehe. Oh, dan ini terpanjang dari satu series. Ada 750 kata tanpa A/N dan Culture Stuff.

**Culture Stuff: 1.) **Chūnjié: Chinese New Year! Tapi lebih merujuk ke festivalnya, sih, sebenernya. **2.) **Lijiang: sebuah provinsi di barat laut Yunnan, sebuah kota (um... atau malah desa?) yang masih tradisional dan cantik banget, bahkan masuk ke World Cultural Heritage tahun 1997 oleh UNESCO. Sekali lagi, masuk ke headcanon, saya ngebayangin China ini lebih suka tinggal di pinggiran, daripada di Beijing. **3.) **Peony: bunga nasional Cina. Bentuknya? Jepitnya Taiwan itu bunga peony. **4.)** Cây nêu: ranting bambu yang dihiasin bunga-bunga kuning gitu. Biasanya digantung origami atau kertas jimat atau tulisan lain. Ini khas Vietnam. **5****.) **Hyung: Kakak laki-laki (Bahasa Korea). **6****.) **Nán: Selatan, Bahasa Mandarin. **7.)** Xiānshēng: Tuan (Mister. Orang yang dihormati gitu lah). Bahasa Mandarin juga. **8.****)** Dan jeruk, minuman semacam sake, lampion, dan bubur làbāadalah hal-hal wajib selama tahun baru. Gunanya lampion untuk mengusir nian (setan yang memakan hasil panen di zaman dahulu) sementara bubur làbā biasa dimakan seminggu sebelum festival buat jadi semacam um... persiapan? Intinya mereka makan itu. Isinya adalah dari cream, daging kambing, berbagai biji-bijian, kacang merah, kelengkeng, chesnut, kismis, biji melon, kacang tanah, dan haw jelly. Sisanya buat simbol persembahan pada dewa.


End file.
